


Distance of a smile

by nyan-sushi (nyanshi)



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5846749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyanshi/pseuds/nyan-sushi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some things change, some things stay the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distance of a smile

Sometimes Killua thinks that he catches sight of amber eyes and dark spiked hair, and of a boy dressed in green. Then the moment is gone and he wonders if they were ever just figments of his imagination.

And as much as part of him hopes that the smile, those eyes, are real, another part reasons that it’s the longing, the phantom pain of something gone. It’s been more than a few weeks; he hadn’t thought it would more than some months; but then, somewhere along the line, the days turned into years. Even so, every time he glimpses a memory, it takes Killua all his self-control to restrain himself and to not go running toward something, _someone_ , which may or may not be there any longer.

This time, however, his feet subconsciously come to a stop.

Because there, mere paces away, stands the boy who has been present in his thoughts for years, passed and counting, not at every waking moment but always there. He hadn’t dared to let himself hope to meet the other, hadn’t dared to go find him. They had, after all, both let go. Parted with a smile.

Killua had thought that it was likely the last smile they would ever share.

But now, to the front, he sees the other is taller, eyes darker with experience, like he has seen many things, not all pleasant, but that is to be expected. They are not the same twelve-year-old boys without a care in the world, had not been for a while; Killua can’t remember a time before their meeting when he ever was, but he’s sure that the figure before him has changed, a stranger.

Nothing like that honest boy years ago, the boy with that earnest smile and that foolish grin; just the same hues of black and golden brown and some sort of intangible warmth, but still, a stranger. Until he calls out, though his voice is deeper, and Killua can’t help but flinch at the memories which that bright, bright light brings back, but he can bear it now.

“Killua,” the other calls, by way of greeting; and, as ever, accompanied by a smile.

A small hesitant thing, a smile, because it’s been a long time and that boy who only knew Whale Island no longer exists. It takes all Killua has to make eye contact and greet the other, but he is grateful that his voice, at the least, does not break. Sometimes the memories still haunt him; but Killua always was the one better at hiding his emotions.

“Gon.”

And their meeting is awkward; even though they each had sensed the other long before silhouettes could be seen. Killua knows that though Gon may seem simple at first glance, he’s more complicated than that. Killua sees the slight tense of the shoulders and the smile too bright for such circumstances. Gon is much more complex than one could imagine, but not by much; or maybe Killua’s just forgotten how to read the signs of his once closest friend.

It wouldn’t be surprising; the time they’ve been apart is now longer than the time they’ve been together.

The silence draws on but time continues to move.

“I-” Gon falters but settles for, “It’s been a while.”  
“Yeah.”

It’s Gon.  
“Killua,” _Did you miss me?_ “How’s Alluka?” _Are you happy?_  
“She's well. We're happy.”  
“What've you been doing?” _Without me?_  
“Nothing out of the ordinary. Just my family.”

Killua smirks. Gon smiles. They lapse into silence.


End file.
